2015 Camp Badaber attack
* Pakistan Army * Frontier Corps * Police * Airport Security force * Anti-Terrorism Force | combatant2 = TTP (Khorasani group) | casualties1 =3 Soldiers killed 22 PAF personnel killed 25 injured | casualties2 ='Killed in Action': 14 militants | casualties3 =4 civilians killed }} On 18 September 2015, 14 militants reportedly "entered from Afghanistan" and tried to storm a Pakistan Air Force base in Badaber, Peshawar, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan killing 29 Pakistanis including a Pakistan Army's Quick Response Force's commander Captain Asfand Yar. The attack was "foiled" by Pakistani military and all militants were killed in state's retaliation, according to official claims. It was the first time that the militants came with a new strategy; to engage the Pakistani military in a long-term battle with excessive ammunition. PAF Camp Badaber is located just about east of Afghan border. Background In June 2014, a joint military offensive was conducted by the Pakistan Armed Forces against various groups in North Waziristan which has been the site of a wave of violence. The military offensive, Operation Zarb-e-Azb, was launched in the wake of the 8 June attack on Jinnah International Airport in Karachi, for which the TTP claimed responsibility. It is part of the ongoing war in North-West Pakistan in which more than 3,000 have been killed so far, and, according to the Army, almost 90% of North Waziristan has been cleared. Base The Camp Badaber also known as Peshawar Air Station is being used as a PAF training centre. Located in Badaber, a remote area about south of the city of Peshawar, it is a former Central Intelligence Agency -United States Air Force Security Service listening post, used by the 6937th Communications Group from July 17, 1959 until January 7, 1970, when the facility was formally closed.History of the base during American use. Peshawar Air Station Alumni Association. Attack According to Director General Inter-Services Public Relations Asim Bajwa, the attack began in the early hours of 18 September 2015, when 14 militants armed with automatic weapons, automatic rifles and RPGs arrived on Inqalab Road, and after dismounted from their vehicle near the gates of the PAF base Badaber used RPG's to breach the gates and gain entry into the base. PAF Security forces stationed inside the base engaged the terrorists. After the militants managed to enter inside the base, then split in to two groups, with one group heading towards the administrative area of the base while the other group headed towards technical area. Heavy contingent of security personnel were called after an intense gunfight erupted between the terrorists and the security personnel. Firefight took place within the small area which also housed the base’s mosque, which became a target for the attackers, and they rushed in and opened fire on the people present for morning prayers which caused causalities of at least 29 people which including 23 from Pakistan Air Force, three from Pakistan Army and three civilians. Aftermath Following the attack, a search operation and aerial surveillance of the base was conducted for hidden terrorists and around 15 people were arrested during the search operation. Chief of Army Staff General Raheel Sharif visited the wounded at CMH Peshawar and held meetings with Corps Commander Lieutenant-General Hidayatur Rehman and Air Chief Marshal Sohail Aman to discuss the terrorist attack. Responsibility Tehreek-e-Taliban Pakistan (TTP) splinter group Khorasani group claimed responsibility for the attack. The attack was planned and controlled from Afghanistan. It was also reported that the attacking militants came from Afghanistan. DG ISPR Asim Bajwa said, "The attackers came from Afghanistan and the whole foul play was planned in the neighbouring country. This attack was being executed through direct coordination from Afghanistan as well." Reactions * United States – The spokesman of the State Department Mark Tonerc said, "No country has suffered more at the hands of terrorists and extremists than Pakistan." He termed the attack as "a reprehensible act." * – Deputy Spokesman Farhan Haq also condemned the attack. He "offered condolences" to the government and people of Pakistan. See also *2014 Quetta Airbase attack *PAF Minhas Attacks *PNS Mehran attack References Category:Attacks in Pakistan in 2015 Category:Terrorist incidents in Pakistan in 2015 Category:Conflicts in 2015 Category:War on Terror Category:Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan attacks Category:Pakistan Air Force bases Category:Crime in Peshawar Category:Afghanistan–Pakistan relations